An Unforgettable Sea of Flames (Cowboy)
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: What story is this? I would call it a love story… But you would call it a comedy. Let us begin. Close your eyes, listen closely. This tale is one you yourself would never expect... And you are sure, no matter how many lifetimes passes, you will always look for her. Because you'll always remember her. Reincarnation Au Ace x Nami (slight Zolu, Shanks x Mihawk and Bellmere x Corazon)


**Hello and welcome to the second part of Unforgettable Sea of Flames. I worked really hard in this and before you read this, I recommend you go read the first part of this story which you will find upon clicking my username and searching through the list of stories I have created thus far.**

 **There's nothing much else to tell you all, except that this is a REINCARNATION AU technically and fair warning, there are quite the self indulgent headcanons within this fic so... be warned y'all.**

 **If you want to know a bit more on this particular Reincarnation AU, you'll have to read and find out in the A/N in the very end thanks!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

What story is this?

I would call it a love story… But you would call it a comedy.

Let us begin.

Close your eyes, listen closely.

This tale is one you yourself would never expect.

Your name is Gol D. Ace and you live with your so-called grandfather, Monkey D. Garp.

You are eight years old and you're sitting in the passenger seat of a car.

You're on your way to your new house, the old one caught fire.

You've been orphaned, but this old man's decided to take you in. He's your godfather, the man whom your own father appointed as the man to take you in after his death, but he prefers being called "Grandpa".

You decided to call him Gramps.

Personally, you would rather be with your Uncle Rayleigh, at least you knew who he was unlike the man right next to you. What kind of Godfather even only introduces themselves during the funeral anyway?

But it's not like you could just leave your hometown. Four Blue city is the place you grew up, and according to the will, your mother wants you to grow up in the place they grew up, Uncle Rayleigh lives all the way at Sabaody city. They have a business there, you can't just hope they could uproot themselves for your sake.

You watch the scenery pass by as you move from Logue avenue to East Blue village. It's not that interesting and your head starts to hurt a little so you look down to the hairpiece in your small hands.

It was a red hibiscus hairpiece, your mother wore it everyday. It was one of the two things you managed to save from the flames. The other being the orange cowboy hat your father got you for your birthday. You start to miss them, but you're a big boy and you hate cry babies so you don't cry.

You almost don't even realize Gramps was talking to you, but you turn to look at him anyway.

"You're going to love the place Ace! It's peaceful, Makino, our neighbor is the sweetest girl, she'll make sure to peek in every now and again. Dadan will be your new Nanny, she lives with us. Oh! You'll also have two brothers too! My son, Dragon's son, Luffy and this little brat he took in just a few months ago when he came back from his trip, Sabo!"

You stopped listening after that. He tried to point out things he thought were the greatest, but you didn't feel like listening anymore. You were eight, not five, you knew when someone was trying to pity you.

You didn't like being pitied

* * *

A year has gone by and you're surprised to find you liked living in that house.

You mostly liked how you have two brothers now.

Sabo was a strange boy. He was smart and knowledgeable, sometimes he doesn't even act like a kid, almost as if he's lived a hundred years. He was also a nerd who liked to sit and write and write and write, but you had to admit the kid was crazy smart after your first day of school together. Sabo was now your go to guy for help when it came to homework.

Luffy was an even stranger boy. The kid began crying the first time they met, he didn't even get it, but the kid sobbed and clung to him as if they knew each other beforehand. When he asked why he did that, the kid himself didn't even know! You know he wasn't lying, Luffy couldn't lie to save his own life if he tried.

They were crazy and strange, but being with the both of them was always fun.

You could swear it was almost like an adventure.

They could even make you forget what happened a year back.

They also don't make fun of your favorite hat.

They both think it was really cool and you agree with them.

When someone does mess with you, they help you fight, and when someone tries to mess with them, you return the favor.

You can't help but be comfortable in their presence.

Dadan was a huge hag. There was no other way to really call her, she was lazy and she's usually just sitting on the couch watching television. She barely really watches after the three of you, but if one of you got hurt or dirty, she was the first person to fuss over the three of you.

Once a big old bastard tried to hurt you guys at the park. Dadan beat the shit out of the guy for messing with you three. She even bought you guys ice cream afterwards.

You think she's pretty alright.

You also had three neighbors.

One was called Makino and she reminds you a little of your mother.

She was nice and pretty, she likes your hat and she often comes over to cook food for all three of you. She also brings you little gifts like T-shirts and toys. She comes over when one of you are sick and she takes you all to the park when Dadan can't, over all, you really like her.

Your other neighbors are called Shanks and Mihawk.

They're married and they're also the weirdest people you have ever met so far.

Shanks was the usual goofy Uncle, Luffy seemed to be really close with him as the straw hat your little brother wears actually belonged to Shanks until the day he met Luffy. Something about the straw hat looking far better on the little boy's head rather than his own, or so the man claims. Shanks also had only one arm, you asked about it once and he told you that he lost it in war.

His husband, Mihawk sort of scares you. He had the most piercing stare that sometimes you couldn't even look him in the eye. He constantly seems to judge you and you nearly thought he was a vampire until you saw him walking down the street under the sun. He was a swordsman who also had an apprentice being taught under him, a friend of Luffy's you'll learn later on.

They both don't insult your cowboy hat, Shanks even likes ed hibiscus you've asked Makino to sew onto it.

You decide that they're alright.

* * *

A year passes just like that, now you're nine.

Luffy has been acting strange lately.

Yeah, he's always a little strange, but lately it's different. He keeps running outside as if he's out looking for someone and comes home after sun set looking very depressed most days and then suddenly very happy others. Before long, you and Sabo began making theories as to what your little brother is up to, and it turns out Makino had the answer to that.

"No you two, he's not plotting world domination, that's just silly. He's out there making some friends." She spoke gently as she always does, giggling slightly in amusement.

She made it sound so simple, but you wonder why he's suddenly so eager over making friends.

By the time three months passes by, Luffy has four friends who lives around the village, though at different streets. You've never met any of them, because you never feel like wanting to meet them. He's tried to introduce them to you plenty of times, but you refuse to leave your room.

You imagine his friends being just like him (loud, annoying, overly curious, dumb, ect.), and as much as you love your little brother, one Luffy was enough to deal with in this lifetime, so you keep yourself locked in your room during their visits.

Sabo seems to understand you, and he sneaks into your room through the window. Most of the time you both end up playing hours upon hours of Getchamon. For some reason, you both can't seem to understand you, you can't win twice in a row against each other and end up playing more and more rounds, trying to beat each other's Getchamon.

Before you even know it, the sun is beginning to set and you can hear Luffy's loud voice saying "bye!" and that they should come over to play again another time. You hear an array of voices greeting Luffy back, one standing out from the rest.

"Zoro! You're going the wrong way, that's the way to Goat street! Shimotsuki street is this way! Do I have to hold your hand again?!"

"Guh- SHUDDUP! This is a shortcut!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I'm telling Big sis Kuina!"

You look up and out of the window, trying to see who the voices belonged to, but you could only see a tanned grumpy looking kid with green hair and an arm disappearing down the corner. You begin to wonder who the girl's voice belongs to, but you brush it off as you get distracted by Sabo beating your Getchamon.

* * *

A year passes, it's about to be that day again, the morning of your birthday. You had a nice little party the night before, just your family, Gramps even came after having one of his rare days off from being a senior officer of the law.

You've all had a fun night and from how late you all stayed up (and how plastered Shanks have been) you were all going to sleep in until late into the afternoon.

That was until your thoughts drifted into a dream.

It was a strange dream, You couldn't really see anything, everything was a blank white, but you could hear the sound of waves, it was splashing against your boat calmly, as a sweet voice drifted into the air.

Someone was humming.

A song that was sweet and quiet, precious and almost golden.

All too suddenly the white fades away and now you're staring up at the ceiling of your room.

You feel something heavy on your stomach and a tiny ounce of pain on your cheek and you realize you're not alone in your bed. You move to sit up, pushing away whoever was on your stomach, watching as they fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Luffy let out a whine as he got up from the floor, having been the one sprawled out on your stomach, Sabo followed, stretching his arms and yawning as he sat up from where he had been sprawled out right next to you (He, or more specifically; his fist, was also possibly the one responsible for the pain on your cheek and for the reason you woke up).

You begin to yell over why they were on your bed in the first place. It was actually early morning and you're all grumpy over having just woken up, so you all get into a little fight, a fight that's only broken up by a hanged over Dadan.

* * *

The dreams continue night after night, as if they were trying to remind you of something.

Most of the time, you only hear the sweet humming, sometimes you hear a light giggle drifting into the air. Lately, those changed into actual conversation, though most times you couldn't really understand what was being talked about. They were conversations over nothing, something, and sometimes about everything. There were dreams where your voice and that voice argues, but makes up in the next dream.

This continues on for a few months at most.

You've thought about talking to Sabo over it, maybe even Luffy, but you decide against it and throw those thoughts out the window the next chance you get. You'd rather figure it out yourself over them making fun of you.

One day, you finally realize what the dreams mean. The one to tell you, ended up being Shanks.

All three of you were over at his yard, the man sitting on his porch and telling you one of the greatest stories of a red haired pirate with only one arm, himself or so he claimed. His movements were exaggerated and you've always thought it was made up. Even that day you've thought they were absolutely made up.

"Woah that's so cool! Did you really scare it away with one look?" Luffy asked, his eyes shining in awe.

"Of course I did! It ran away like a chicken with fins, it did!" Shanks boasted with a large laugh.

You scoff and roll your eyes, voicing out how you thought it was a load of bull.

Shanks stops laughing and he looks at you, both Sabo and Luffy looks at you too, and suddenly you feel as if you're the only one who's out of loop. The only one who doesn't know about some gigantic secret. You scowl at them, your temper getting the best of you as it did most days, and you demand why they were looking at you like that.

Shanks seems to consider something, just a little, until he stood up and walked over to you. He crouched down right in front of you and gave you a grin, pushing your hat down your head fondly with a chuckle.

You complained over that, demanding that he be careful with your favorite orange cowboy hat and that he'd better not have damaged the red flower or you were going to kick his ass into next Wednesday.

"Sorry there, Ace." Shanks laughed. "But everything I just told you are real. All the stories I've told all three of you are real Ace." he tells you.

You try to talk, but he interrupts you before you could voice it all out.

"Ever heard of 'reincarnation' kid?" Shanks asked.

You shake your head and he begins to explain what the word means.

The only time you wished he would stop using such big words to explain something. You were only ten for crying out loud!

In the end, Shanks seems to realize that he was talking to a goddamn child and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Sorry about that- Uh. Basically Reincarnation means you end one life and you start another. This is my current life, and in my previous one I was a pirate." he explains to you, much simpler.

"Yeah! I was a pirate too! I was the king of pirates!" Luffy boasted, causing Shanks to push his hat further down, making him laugh.

You stare at them both, then you stare at Sabo, who only gives you a shrug and grin. You realize they're not kidding, nor were they lying (Luffy can't lie), and you consider this new information.

It doesn't take you long until you realize that the dreams you've been having were actual conversations, actual things you heard before.

They were memories from your previous life.

* * *

From that point on, your dreams begins to actually have images along with them. You can actually see the endless ocean, a small boat only big enough to fit you alone, and a snail that seemed to work a lot like a telephone.

Tonight was no different. Or that's what you thought.

 _The voice comes from the snail, but you know that the actual owner of the voice belongs elsewhere._

 _"Are you listening to me, cowboy?"_

 _A mature voice from your own, drifts out past your lips, you give a chuckle and you tell them that you are, that you were just listening to how sweet their voice was._

 _The snail looks exasperated and almost angry._

 _"_ I'm worried about you… I know you've been looking for this guy for so long. I just… I want you to be careful. _" Her voice sounded worried, but you were confident, maybe overly so._

 _You tell them that you would be fine, that you wouldn't lose to such a bastard. You were going to take their ass back to your ship, straight to pops and give him his punishment for killing Thatch!_

 _"_ You're not listening to me. I want you to be **careful** , Ace. Please. _" the voice begs you, but you brush it off once again._

 _You tell them they worry too much, you also call them orange._

 _You find you liked calling them that, and you liked hearing them call you cowboy._

 _By that point you would wake up. Tonight it seems the dreams had other plans._

 _Pain and Satisfaction fills your body for only a moment along with a horrible burning heat piercing through your stomach. The stench of burning flesh and smoke fills your senses, a pair of muscled yet rubbery hands clings to you for dear life, as hot painful tears flows from your eyes, until peace settles in._

 _Suddenly you're in a void._

 _Everything around you is black and a little fogged, you can't see anything, you can't feel anything other than the warm bask of light shining above comfortingly._

 _You almost feel as if you're drowning endlessly for a long while now, and before you know it, you're reaching out to something._

 _You don't expect to feel anything, but a hand touches yours, fingers intertwining together as if they belonged. The hand was far more slender than yours and soft to boot. Gently but firmly holding your own hard and calloused hand. Your other hand get's taken in the same manner and just moments later a woman with long flowy orange hair, wearing white shows up with shining brown eyes that stared into your own hard obsidian. Her forehead touches your and you realize she smells faintly of tangerines, the sun and just a little like sea breeze._

 _Suddenly you're in ease, you're no longer drowning, but floating on clouds._

 _A hand let's go of yours, and moves onto your cheek, her touch is warm and your abandoned hand reaches up to keep it in place._

 _"Did you wait long, cowboy?" she barely whispers and you realize in a heartbeat, this woman was whom you'd hear humming, she was the one whom you talked to using the transponder snail._

 _You tell her no, you didn't wait too long, but you know that was a lie._

 _How long you've waited to finally hear her voice this way?_

 _How much you've longed to feel her touch?_

 _You've completely lost count._

 _Her giggle was music to your ears and you both no longer talk, instead, she hums the sweet melody you longed to hear for so very long._

 _You almost wish you could both stay this way forever._

 _But, it seems even forever was not an option._

 _Suddenly you feel a pull, a gentle tug that would not let go, and you feel yourself being pulled away from her warm and loving touch._

 _"I guess you have to go…"_

 _No._

 _"I wonder why you always have to leave me behind."_

 _You don't want to go._

 _"But it's fine. I'll follow soon, just you wait."_

 _You could only helplessly watch as your hands are forced to let go, but he pulls you in, just enough, for a short kiss. For one last time she hums you the song._

 _"I love you, Ace." she whispers, sweet and sincere._

 _Suddenly she let's go, and her figure disappears into the fog, faster than you can blink._

You sit up from your bed, panting, your body completely drenched in sweat as you try to calm your thundering heart.

A certain urgency fills you.

You have to find her.

You have to find 'orange'.

You had to see her again.

You can't just wait for her to come see you.

No.

This time…

This time, you're going to see her.

* * *

Years pass by, and you've had no luck.

You're now in high school where you mostly hang around your two friends, Marco and Thatch.

By now you've memorized the sweet melody you hear in your memories, every tone and every pitch, you've completely mastered them.

There are times you find you've really missed her. Sometimes you wish you could see her more often and not just when you go to bed.

Your wish was fulfilled in the form of involuntary naps throughout the day. Mostly when you eat, but others in random times. Sometimes, it happens even though you're not thinking of her. It's a little irksome but it gives you an excuse for when you sleep during class.

Sabo called it Narcolepsy and urges you to take some medicine to cure it.

You decided against it as it wasn't exactly harmful in the least.

What really annoys you though, is how during your narcoleptic fit, you dream not only about her, but others as well.

Other aspects of your previous life comes to light in those times, random adventures and meaningful ones as well.

Marco and Thatch, mostly the latter, has started to set you up with random girls, but most of the time, your thought are preoccupied with Orange that you barely pay any attention to them. Most dates ends up with you gaining a red hand-print on your cheek, but you weren't too bothered in the least.

You're also quite popular at school, throughout the three years of middle school, and now high school, girls would time to time try to confess their feelings for you, try to give you chocolates during valentine's day, ask you for your number, and many more, but you've never even considered them before rejecting them.

Your friends are always baffled by how you can reject them so easily. You always tell them the same thing.

You only loved one woman.

And you're still looking for her.

* * *

One day, Sabo _finally_ had enough.

You and he were walking down the street. Heading home for the day after being made to do some errands for Dadan. You were both waiting for the crosswalk to change from red to green. The wind was slightly chilly but nothing unpleasant, the spring breeze doing wonders for you both as you talked and marvelled over being in your senior year.

It was only by chance.

"Nojiko, Law, hold up!"

You froze upon hearing that voice.

"Hurry up already, sis."

"Get in the car already or we're leaving you behind. I'm tired."

"I am hurrying, it's just my shoe laces! Law, you jerk! Don't leave your adorable little sister behind! I'm going to tell Dad. I swear I will."

You look towards the source of the voice almost immediately, and you barely managed to catch a glimpse of an orange head going inside a car.

You'd recognize that voice anywhere.

There was no mistaking it.

She was right there!

" **ACE!** "

Suddenly you've been pulled back, the sound of a car honking reaching your ears.

You helplessly watch as the car she was in drove off, trying to get up, only for Sabo to pull you back down.

"Ace! What the hell! Are trying to get yourself run over?!"

She was right there-

"Who's there?"

She was-

"Who's 'She'?"

She was right there, if Sabo would just let you go!

"Ace…you're freaking me out…"

The genuine fear and confusion in your brother's voice causes you to stop and think, to remember just where you are and how you nearly got run over by a car due to your own stupidity.

You look up, and you see just how scared your brother looks.

You feel so stupid.

You look away from him, muttering a small apology while you were at it.

You both stay silent after that, Sabo doesn't try to pry and you don't say a word.

You both silently head home, Sabo hasn't let go of your hand, possibly in fear of you doing something stupid, and you don't complain over it, nor do you mind passer-bys looking at you both. Was it that strange for two guys to be holding hands?

Once you both get home, you both realize that Luffy isn't there, Dadan was on the couch as usual. You both drop the groceries in the kitchen and Sabo takes you to your room, forcing you to sit down on your bed while he takes your swivel chair and sits on that, his arms crossed.

"Now. Explain to me what that was all about."

He wasn't asking nor was he demanding, he was ordering you to explain yourself.

You and Sabo always fight over whose older, as it turns out, Sabo was younger by a few months, but that doesn't stop you both from arguing over it.

Right now, he was the older brother and you were the younger one.

You also owe him an explanation after you scared him shitless.

So you tell him, you tell him about everything. About the first dream of a humming voice, the conversation, and the dream where you finally met her face to face.

You also gush a little over how beautiful she was, how funny, but also greedy she was. You tell him that she smells like tangerines, the sun and a little like sea breeze and you even explain how sweet her singing voice was.

You even admit that you're in love with her.

You're rambling now, talking about a few other instances where you and she talk. You're a little flustered now and maybe a bit annoyed, Sabo hasn't said a word since you started to talk. Desperately trying to keep your manliness intact, you try to change the subject from her to the other episodes you have, mostly during your narcoleptic fit, you're halfway through the story of how Marco and Thatch were also in your memories and he stops you.

"Basically, you're telling me, that your memories of your previous life has been coming back to you, for years now and you decided not to tell ANYONE about it?" Sabo asks you, and you somehow think he's angry with you.

You say yes.

He smacks you with a glove.

* * *

Six months afterwards, You're currently in a family restaurant with your brother, Luffy, and his boyfriend, Zoro.

It came as a shock when Luffy one day came home and introduced them to Zoro. Sabo, of course, already knew him, but that was your first time meeting him face to face as you never actively tried to meet with Luffy's friends before. It didn't stop both of you from teaming up and nearly killing Zoro.

You were both overprotective of your little brother, what else was there to say?

Speaking of Sabo, he was the one who told you three to wait in the restaurant...

Ever since you admitted to him about how you've been seeing memories of your past life, Sabo has made it his life's mission to introduce you to the orange haired girl.

Because, apparently, Sabo has already met her, even knows who she is, and the fact that she was one of Luffy's best friends.

The fact hits you harder than bricks.

When he tells you that she lives in the same village, the fact hits you much much much harder than before.

So, for the first time in forever (All you frozen lovers, the exit is right over there) you're finally actively trying to meet with Luffy's friends.

Strangely enough, it does not work.

You've managed to meet almost all of Luffy's friends.

There was Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and even Jinbe.

But you never seem to catch Orange.

Sabo even took you to their house once, where you met orange's siblings, Nojiko and Law, you even meet her parents, Bellmere and Rocinante.

But you never meet orange.

You're beginning to wonder if you're both cursed by the deities to never meet.

It's been half a year, and you're getting ready to head to New World University. You'll be moving out, and moving into the same boarding house with Marco and Thatch in Grandline City. You'll be moving mid winter, somewhere in February.

It was autumn now, the leaves have changed from green to a mix of red, orange and yellow. It almost makes the scenery look as if they were on fire.

Suddenly your phone rings.

You take it out and you answer.

" _I caught her! I finally caught her Ace!_ "

It was Sabo, and he sounds just a little crazed. You think it was all your fault, mainly because Sabo has been trying so hard to get you and Orange to meet, but by some twist of fate, you both miss each other by mere minutes and it's been driving him nuts.

You ask him who and he almost laughs.

" _I caught Orange!_ "

Your blood runs cold and you're on your feet in a split second.

" _Sabo oh my god, this is crazy I still can't believe Hack and I actually agreed on this! God, I'm calling Uncle Jinbe! Hack's messaged all of her friends just so you know._ "

That was Koala, Sabo's best friend.

" _Let them come! Everyone has to witness this! Finally! Finally it's ending after six months! Half a fucking year!_ "

" _Sabo! You crazy bastard I don't care how much you're willing to pay me! Untie me damn it!_ "

Your eyes widen at the familiar voice, despite it sounding a little shriek and very angry.

" _You better get here quick, Prince Charming, we're at the park just a few blocks away!_ "

You stand up and quickly go pay for the bill, Luffy and Zoro are up on their feet, they managed to hear their friend shouting through the phone.

You don't think any of you have sprinted so hard, or fast.

You all manage to get there within three minutes flat, but it seems Luffy's friends have beat you all to it, even her siblings Nojiko and Law were there, looking ready to murder your brother. They were currently ganging up on Sabo who was calmly telling them to calm down and wait for Ace to get there.

But your focus is taken away by the teenager tied up on a swing.

You barely managed to register Luffy and Zoro running up to Sabo to demand what he was doing, but as much as you also want to simply run up to her, you have to demand what on earth Sabo was thinking.

"I got tired of you and her barely managing to meet by a minute and this was the only way I could think of!" Sabo would explain.

All of you consider this for a moment before you all realize that he was right.

These past six months you have been looking for her. Practically everyone present, other than one tied up knows this. They've all tried in some way to get you two to meet, they all even know the story of why you want to meet her, but none of them have worked, you've all practically given up all hope of it ever being possible.

But here she was, and here you were.

The mood changes from murderous to excited in a span of three seconds. Suddenly Nojiko and Vivi are grinning at you, Usopp and Chopper were gesturing for you to go over to her, Franky was crying over you both finally managing to meet, Robin and Jinbe merely gave you knowing looks, heck, even Zoro and Sanji were patting your back.

Suddenly you're nervous, especially with so many watching you. Your feet feels cold and you can't seem to take a step towards the girl looking confused and maybe just a tad shocked...

At least, until Luffy and Sabo get's tired of you wussing out, and kicked you forward.

You cuss at them angrily as you land on your knees, but then you realize you're right in front of her and she's looking down at you with those beautiful brown eyes, her flowy orange hair cascading down a little as she looked at you.

"You alright there, cowboy?" she asks you and you feel your chest lighten upon hearing that nickname.

You sputter a little, you suddenly feel so uncool, but she just chuckles at you.

"Calm down, god, It's not like this is the first time we've met."

Those words causes your chest to tighten, and you realize she knows who you are.

You ask her if she knows and she just gives you the sweetest smile you think you've ever seen.

"A little. I could only remember your silly orange hat, and your voice."

You stand up and you look at her, and you stare at her, then you look back and you find everyone else has moved away and had taken to doing their own things around the park, giving you both some much needed space, but in that moment you realized that they all knew this too.

You lsoa realize she's still tied up, and you turn to look at her, once again flustered as you start to untie her, apologizing while you were at it.

She just chuckles. "Believe me when I tell you, this is not the worst blind date I have been to." she tells you and you just snort.

You tell her that this isn't the worst for you either.

You both laugh as she's untied, and you take a seat on the other swing.

You both sit there quiet and awkward. You want to hug her, you wanted to kiss her, you wanted to hold her and never let go, but it was a little awkward. You can't help but think she feels the same way.

You both look at each other, your mouths open as if to say something and you look away just moments afterwards, awkward and flushed.

You pulled down your hat to try to cover your reddening cheeks, but you peek over to her and you faintly see the tip of her ear flush a gentle red.

You now know that she feels the same as you.

You both love each other, but it was just a little awkward.

You know each other in a previous life, but in this one, you're both strangers.

This is the first time you both meet, you don't even know if the other is the same person anymore.

You didn't even know her na-...

Oh…

"Gol D. Ace."

The name escape your mouth before you could think twice, and you see her turning to look at you.

You can see she's a little shocked, but the shock turns into a tender smile, and she tells you her name as well.

"Nami. Trafalgar Nami." she tells you.

Nami.

You can't help but think it was the most beautiful name you've ever heard.

Everything runs smoothly afterwards, you spend the rest of the afternoon talking with her, making each other laugh, arguing for a second and making up with the next topic. Everything is almost as you remember it, but time can't be still and the sun still sets. The sky is a beautiful orange, causing your surroundings to look almost like a sea of flames.

Her siblings tells her they need to go home, as they all have school the next day.

You learned she was a freshmen in the same highschool as you, she's even in the same class as Luffy.

The fact hurts just as much as the time you found out she used to come over to your house plenty of times.

You both say farewell, and you tell her that you'll come talk to her in school.

She gives you something even better.

She gives you her phone number and even a little kiss before she runs off to join her siblings as they head off to the same car you remember driving off.

You hold the piece of paper with her number tightly in your grasp and you marvel at the feeling of her lips touching yours.

You can't help but admit they were as soft as you remember.

You also decided to give her a call, right now.

She answers it despite her being perhaps a few meters away. She's looking at you in confusion and exasperation, wondering why you would call her when you could just tell her in person, but you've decided years back, you wanted to say these word to her through the phone.

"...I love you, Nami."

And she doesn't miss a single beat, you even think she's about to cry.

"I love you, Ace."

The last time you've uttered those words to each other, it was the last time you've talked.

This time it was different. You wave her away and once the next day comes around, you make good on your promise. You head to her classroom once the lunch bell rings. You wait outside and once she comes out, Luffy and his friends in tow, you take her by the hand and take her away from them.

You're a little selfish, you wanted to spend time with her alone.

It seems she didn't mind, she merely laughed at your antics and you smile at her cheekily.

Her soft hand intertwined with yours perfectly, her grip stronger than iron, just as your own.

You wouldn't want it any other way.

You finally remembered her.

You finally found her.

You can finally hold her.

You're both finally together.

And you are sure, no matter how many lifetimes passes, you will always look for her.

Because you'll always remember her.

* * *

 _If forever wasn't enough, then you'll both have to go over it._

 _The sea is vast, and the flames burns brightly._

 _Your love is eternal, just like an unforgettable sea of flames._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Gosh I had quite the great time doing all of this and it just made me so happy over how many people reviewed the first part of this!**

 **As you all know there are different variations of Reincarnation AUs but I will not go into depths here.**

 **The basic thing you need to know is that Each One Piece characters have been reincarnated into the future and they possess the ability to recall their past life as a pirate, but each person has a different way of doing so.**

 **There are those who remembers everything on the spot like Sabo, those who gradually remembers like Luffy, and those who remembers through dreams like Ace. There are other ways to recall their past life but as I have said I am not going into depth for such a thing as it will get long and no one likes long author notes.**

 **As for headcanons, we're talking about the whole hibiscus hairpiece on the cowboy hat of Ace, his last name, Bellmere and Rocinante being married, their last name being Trafalgar. Also in our reincarnation au, Fishmen are a thing, because in the future I believe Fishmen should be allowed to have peace with humans and continue to grow along with them. Though really that is most of it, if you have questions feel free to ask.**

 **Though we will warn you know we do plan on making a fic based on this reincarnation au and or something similar to it so the answers might come from there.**

 **Review and Favorites are always welcome.**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
